This invention relates to making a connection between a component and a circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,103, incorporated by reference, shows two ways to make a soldered connection between conductive runs on an electrical component such as in integrated power device (IPD) and a circuit board.
As shown in FIG. 1 (reproduced from FIG. 9 of the patent), in one approach solder 79 connects the inner wall of a metal-lined-through-hole 45a in a circuit board 17 to the surface of a pad 71 that lies on the IPD. The connection is made by reflowing solder using heat from a heat plate 81 or heat stored in base plate 15 of the IPD. In another approach, shown in FIG. 2 (reproduced from FIG. 12 of the patent), hole 45a is replaced by a scallop 83 at the edge of a component hole 45. The scallop permits the solder to form a filleted joint 87.